


A Little Bit of Love

by ira_fae



Series: Walking Side By Side [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Beta Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Beta Vernon Boyd, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Omega Erica Reyes, Omega Isaac Lahey, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ira_fae/pseuds/ira_fae
Summary: The door swings open and brings Scott out of his melancholic nostalgia. Scott’s heart rate shoots up. Derek smiles at both of them, bringing a happy scent. Scott really tries to refrain from sniffing loudly. Derek just smells so nice. He smells of spices and Scott might even say warm apple cider.“It’s good to see you again, Ms. Morrell, Scott. Please, come in,” Derek steps back and gestures for them to step into the house. Scott hesitates, watching Ms. Morrell step in and start looking around. Derek makes eye contact with him, “Please, come in.” His tone is soft, his face and body language welcoming. Scott shoves his panic down and steps into the house.“Mr. Hale, I’m sure you know but I do have to do one last check of the house before I leave Mr. McCall here with you,” Ms. Morrell says, tapping her clipboard. Derek nods.-or; Scott is being left with his temporary Alpha and he's really anxious in the Mr. Hale's Home for Peculiar Werewolves AU (or the Walking Side by Side series).
Relationships: Derek Hale/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Walking Side By Side [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713889
Kudos: 24





	A Little Bit of Love

**Author's Note:**

> there's lots of lore in this because Scott is bitten so he doesn't know
> 
> good thing Isaac is there to explain it to him

Scott shuffles his feet awkwardly. He breathes in, trying to catalog all the new scents. There are so many that he feels a little overwhelmed. The porch he stands on is made of very pretty wood, and Scott is almost positive that it smells  _ old _ . The house itself it’s beautiful and full of life and light. Scott’s heart is absolutely pounding. 

The lady who drove him from the hospital –Ms. Morell?– is standing patiently, a calm expression on her face, an official-looking clipboard in her hands. She even  _ smells _ calm. Scott still finds it incredibly weird that he can smell emotions. 

He remembers Stiles talking about it, vividly, though the thought of it brings a pang to Scott’s heart. Scott loved to pester Stiles about all things werewolf. Stiles happily obliged, much to Sheriff Stilinski’s disapproval. Scott distinctly remembers the way Stiles buried his face in Scott’s neck after he spent the summer with his dad. Stiles had rushed over when Scott texted that he was back. He’d mumbled all kinds of things about Scott smelling  _ wrong  _ and Scott was just happy to see his best friend, so he didn’t stop Stiles. 

The door swings open and brings Scott out of his melancholic nostalgia. Scott’s heart rate shoots up. Derek smiles at both of them, bringing a happy scent. Scott really tries to refrain from sniffing loudly. Derek just smells  _ so nice.  _ He smells of spices and Scott might even say warm apple cider. 

“It’s good to see you again, Ms. Morrell, Scott. Please, come in,” Derek steps back and gestures for them to step into the house. Scott hesitates, watching Ms. Morrell step in and start looking around. Derek makes eye contact with him, “Please, come in.” His tone is soft, his face and body language welcoming. Scott shoves his panic down and steps into the house. 

“Mr. Hale, I’m sure you know but I  _ do _ have to do one last check of the house before I leave Mr. McCall here with you,” Ms. Morrell says, tapping her clipboard. Derek nods. 

“Yes, of course. Let me just get Scott comfortable in the living room and I’ll take you,” Derek turns to Scott, “If you’d like you can wait in the living room with my omega, Isaac. Is that alright?” Derek’s posture is relaxed. Scott swallows. It’s a  _ choice.  _ He’s not being commanded. 

“Uh… S-Sure.” 

Derek smiles softly and leads Scott into the living room where an omega sits on the couch reading a book. The omega looks up at their entrance. Scott finally registers that this  _ guy _ is Derek’s omega. But aren’t omegas girls? Scott furrows his eyebrows as the omega stands and offers out his hand. 

“I’m Isaac,” he’s beaming. He smells excited, and his scent only confirms his status. Scott looks down at his hand. 

_ Oh, right.  _

He shakes the omega’s hand lightly, saying softly, “Scott.”

“Feel free to relax. Sit on the couch, one of the chairs. It’s your choice,” Derek says. Once he gets a nod from Scott he leaves the room. Scott turns back to look at the omega who is studying him curiously. 

“You’re an omega,” Scott can’t help but say. The omega -  _ Isaac is his name  _ \- chuckles. 

“Yeah?” He moves to sit back in the couch, pointing to the other side. Scott sits, studying the other man. 

“But… Aren’t omegas girls?” He asks softly, feeling very stupid. Isaac raises an eyebrow, studying Scott again. Suddenly, his facial expression changes, as if he’s just remembered something.

“Oh, right,” he says, “you’re bitten not born!” Isaac chuckles, “Sorry. I forgot. I haven’t met many bitten were’s. And born ones just  _ know _ this shit.”

“Oh,” well now Scott feels especially stupid. His cheeks burn in embarrassment. 

“Don’t worry, Scott. It’s okay, I can tell you about it,” Isaac is earnest and Scott looks up, still feeling embarrassed. “So, yeah, most of the time omegas  _ are _ female. Just like most of the time Alphas are male. Then there’s the majority of the were population that are Betas. But there’s a minority of omegas that are male and a minority of Alphas that are female.” 

Scott furrows his brow, looking down as he takes in this information. He thinks about the omega in his pack, and how Alpha bred her during her heat. He wonders if-

“Do…” he looks up at Isaac, curious, still blushing, “Since you’re an omega…” Scott looks away, that feeling of stupidity coming back, “I was just wondering if, like…” Scott shrugs, not able to get the words out. 

“Are you wondering about my body? What it’s like for me as a male omega?” There’s no hint of mockery in Isaac’s voice but Scott doesn’t want to be punished for not understanding so he shrugs. Isaac chuckles, “Hey, it’s alright. It’s complicated stuff. You haven’t had time to learn all this yet. I’m not embarrassed about it so don’t worry about that. You can ask me anything.” Scott peaks at Isaac, searching him for the sign of a trick. Isaac has pulled both legs up onto the couch into a criss-cross position and is smiling softly. 

“Do you have…” Scott looks away, face burning red, “Y’know…” 

“Well,” Isaac says, “I have a lot of things. But in the context of me being an omega… I  _ do _ have a heat. But I  _ don’t  _ have a vagina. Male omegas are a rarity ‘cause it’s kinda like a glitch. I have heats regularly but I don’t have any way to make pups. I have all the guy parts so I can’t do what omegas are supposed to.” 

Scott sighs softly, glad that Isaac understood what he was trying to ask. He takes the information in, glad to learn more, glad Isaac is nice enough to explain. 

“Any more questions?” 

Scott shrugs. 

“Okay, well, if you have any more, go ahead and ask. I’m glad to answer them.” 

Scott looks up and Isaac has opened his book back up, his eyes scanning across the page. Now that his attention isn’t on Scott he feels more comfortable actually looking at him. Isaac is attractive in the general sense of the word. He’s not the hottest person Scott has ever seen but his lips are nicely shaped and his bone structure is good. He has nice hair as well, dirty blond and slightly curly. It’s sort of messy but in the movie I-didn’t-even-try way. His skin looks soft too. Scott notices the bite on Isaac’s neck and rubs his hand over his own neck where Alpha tried to claim him. A phantom pain tingles in the spot and Scott frowns. 

“Did it hurt?” The question is out before he can stop himself. Isaac looks up, his eyes curious. They land on Scott’s hand on his neck. Isaac’s own hand goes up to the bite on his neck. He looks thoughtful for a minute. 

“Yeah, but in a good way. Derek and I had a long conversation about him claiming me before he did it,” Isaac sets the book face down on the couch, “It’s sort of like a marriage. ‘Cause both people have to be into it for it to take. Sometimes it doesn’t. And there is a lot of lore about it. Some people think a claiming bite will only take if you’re ready. Some think it has to do with love,” Isaac shrugs, “I personally think it has to do with consent or lack thereof.”

Scott frowns, looking down at the ground, eyes suddenly wet. He wasn’t asked for consent for a lot of things. Alpha took what he wanted. 

“Are all of you claimed?” He asks, wanting to get away from the topic of consent. 

“No. Just me. Boyd claimed Erica before they were part of our pack. And Derek and I love them of course, but they’re their own thing, ya’ know.” 

Scott looks up at Isaac because no, he does not know. Isaac purses his lips thoughtfully. 

“Uhm… It’s kinda like… they’re part of our family, but not our relationship…” 

Scott nods, understanding a little better. 

“So… will he claim me?” 

Isaac’s eyes go wide, “No. Not if you don’t want him too. I don’t know if you were told but… You living here is not because you’re supposed to be claimed. It’s to help you learn how to be a werewolf. Since you don’t know we’re going to help you. Being part of our pack, it’s- it’s optional. All we want is to help you.” 

Scott frowns and looks down again, not really believing Isaac. It doesn’t seem true that they would just want to help him. 

Derek and Ms. Morrell have returned to the foyer. Scott stands from the couch and moves to the doorway of the living room. Derek looks pleased and Ms. Morrell looks… Well, she looks calm, just like always. Scott vaguely wonders if she can feel emotion at all. 

“Everything looks to be in order, Mr. Hale. Thank you so much for your cooperation.” 

Derek nods, “Of course.” 

Ms. Morrell turns to Scott, “You have your phone and my number?” Scott nods. “Call me if anything _ ,  _ and I do mean  _ anything,  _ goes wrong. You are not obligated to stay here. Understand?” Scott nods again and Ms. Morrell gives him an appraising look. Then she nods back. “Well, Mr. Hale, as long as everything goes smoothly you won’t be seeing me for a month.” 

“Of course,” Derek says again, walking her to the front door, “until then.” 

And the door closes and suddenly Scott is alone. Derek turns to him, still smiling and Scott’s breath catches. He whimpers softly. Derek’s face morphs into concern immediately. He raises his hands.

“It’s okay, Scott. I’m… I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Scott nods frantically. 

Suddenly, the omega is by his side, a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Hey, why don’t we go make dinner?” Scott nods and follows  _ Isaac _ into the kitchen. Derek trails behind, looking sheepish, but he sits at the dining table and busies himself with his phone. 

Isaac gives him simple tasks to do to help with the process of making dinner and Scott’s nerves begin to settle. Isaac turns to the other end of the room at one point and addresses Derek. 

“Why don’t you have Erica and Boyd come down so Scott can get used to them?” 

Scott doesn’t listen to see if Derek responds, he turns back to his task, his nerves becoming a static white noise in his ears. His breathing picks up and he starts to feel a little dizzy. Then there’s a calming hand on his shoulder. Isaac is right there, helping him breathe. 

The other two members of the pack enter the dining room but Scott doesn’t turn to look at them. He can hear Derek introduce him to the two newcomers but still, he doesn’t turn around. He keeps his eyes on his hands, he keeps his hands busy. 

But dinner is ready, and Isaac is helping him serve himself a plate, and leading him with a gentle hand to the table. The other three have stood to make their own plates, so Isaac and Scott are alone at the table for a minute. Then the other three come back. The two newcomers sit across from him and Isaac, while Derek takes the head of the table, on Isaac’s right. Scott tries not to cower on Isaac’s left, breathing like Isaac told him to. 

“Scott, this is Erica and Boyd,” Isaac says softly, indicating each one as he introduces them. Erica smiles brightly and Boyd gives him a curt nod. This is easier, Scott thinks. There is a conversation happening around him and he doesn’t have to be involved. He can study each person. Erica is the picture of a perfect omega. She’s beautiful with golden hair and silky looking skin. She even smells perfect. Her scent is sweet, like a bunch of wildflowers. And she smells  _ happy. _

Surely, this pack can’t be that bad if she smells that happy. The omega in his last pack never smelled this happy. She smelled of fear and pain. All of the pack smelled that way except Alpha.

Scott furrows his brow, turning to look at the Beta, Boyd. He’s more indicative of how Scott will be treated. They have the same status. The two omegas might be happy, but they’re different. 

But Boyd smells just as happy as Erica. He smells of trees, of freshly cut lumber. There isn’t a hint of fear in any of them. The Alpha–Derek, Scott reminds himself–smells vaguely of concern, but the general scent is happy. 

Scott looks down at his plate, trying to reconcile the idea of a happy pack. 

-

That night Scott sleeps alone. He’s slept alone in the hospital for weeks, but the hospital didn’t smell of Pack. The hospital didn’t carry the vague scent of Boyd and Erica’s bond, or Derek and Isaac’s bond. The hospital didn’t smell like a home. 

He sleeps in fits, waking with nightmares and flooding his new room with the putrid smell of his own terror. 

He’s half asleep when he hears talking. 

“Go to bed, Derek.” That’s the om- That’s Isaac. 

“No,” responds the gruff voice of Scott’s temporary Alpha. They sound close. Like they’re right outside Scott’s door, but they’re whispering. 

“You’re exhausted and sitting out here worrying isn’t going to help him.” 

Derek huffs, “But do you smell him? He’s so scared and- and he keeps waking up with nightmares. I want to help him.” There’s some shuffling and it sounds as though Isaac sits down. 

“We don’t know what he needs, yet. Going in there might just scare him worse.” 

“I know,” Derek whispers miserably, “I just want to help him.” There’s a soft chuckle that Scott thinks comes from Isaac. 

“You’re such a sap,” Isaac says softly. What follows is a series of noises that Scott recognizes to be… Kissing? Most likely. “Go to bed. I’ve already slept some. I’ll take a shift.” They argue some more but the omega wins and Derek’s heavy footfalls grow distant. Scott shifts around, nervous. 

“Isaac…” he finally forces himself to say. There’s a silent pause and then his door creaks open a half-inch. 

“Scott?” 

“Can’t sleep,” Scott whispers back. 

“Can I come in?” 

“Yeah…” 

The door opens the rest of the way and Isaac steps in. He shuts the door after him and moves closer to the bed. 

“When I couldn’t sleep, do you know what helped me?” 

“No.” 

“Cuddles… Can I?” Isaac gestures to the bed and Scott hesitates. His need for comfort finally wins and he scoots over, making room for Isaac. There’s some awkward shuffling as Isaac climbs into bed, but finally, they get comfortable. Scott is laying on his back and Isaac is lying beside him, an arm tossed over his chest. 

“Thank you,” Scott whispers softly. Isaac hums back to him. There’s silence for a while and Scott thinks Isaac has fallen asleep. 

“Derek is really worried about you. He’s… He’s different than your last Alpha,” Scott bristles at the topic but Isaac keeps going, “My dad was abusive. He treated me like crap because of my status. When I found Derek he helped me. He held me when I cried. He didn’t yell at me. He didn’t throw things. He didn’t hit me. He was caring. He asked what  _ I _ wanted. He gave me options. He helped me through one of the most difficult times of my life. I know it’s scary. I know that being treated badly by an Alpha can leave scars that are only in your head. But Derek isn’t like that. And he’ll understand if it takes you a while to warm up to him. He won’t be mad if you leave the room when he enters. He won’t be mad if you don’t talk to him. What he cares about is you feeling safe.” 

There’s another pause as Scott soaks in this new batch of information. Isaac leans forward and presses his nose against Scott’s neck, scenting. Scott freezes, his breath catching. Isaac immediately pulls away. 

“I’m sorry. I should’ve asked. I’m-”

“No. Don’t… I didn’t…” Scott takes in a deep breath, forcing himself to relax, “I liked it. You just surprised me.” 

“Okay, no surprises. I can work with that. Can I scent you, Scott?”

Scott kind of wants to cry. So many  _ options. _ “Y-Yes.” 

“You matter, Scott. Your happiness matters,” Isaac whispers against his neck, “Derek cares about that. We all care about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on Tumblr [@ira-fae](https://ira-fae.tumblr.com/)
> 
> also, if you read the Isaac backstory oneshot, i had to update it because i left out a whole section, so you might want to go back and reread it


End file.
